Deamon Lover
by BithaBlu
Summary: Rogue's obsession with an art assignment leads her to the guy of her dreams. *Complete (minus the one scene- explanation inside)*
1. The Assignment

Author's Warning: I haven't seen Evolution yet but all the other X-M:E fics have inspired me. If I mess something up then please let me know. Oh- and as a side note: I've been seeing alot of Rogue/Scott pairings and I just wanted to tell everyone that IT IS SICK. Rogue is cool and Scott is a tightass prep. The only real pairing there should eva' be is Rogue and Remy. So *plbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb* Oh BTW I gotta say writing a southern accent is damn tough. Kudos to all who can do it.  
To all those who are waiting for new chapters to my other stories- sorry y'all. The muses made me write this one. Blame them.  
  
Demon Lover  
By BithaBlu  
  
Rogue looked out the window of the art room of the Bayville high school and stared at the rolling clouds outside. The dark churning in the sky appealed to her present mood and she grinned slightly as a bolt of lightening flashed. 'So like mah,' she thought, 'Dark, untouch'ble, despised by the happy people...' Rogue sighed and turned her attention back to Ms. Wendlen, the only teacher Rogue thought was tolerable in the high school.   
"Today class, we will be trying something new," Ms. Wendlen chirped from the front of the room, "I will be giving each of you a title of a painting you may or may not have heard of and then you will paint the image that title brings to your mind. You'll have all week to work on this project so don't worry about having alot done today." The teacher smiled and began walking around the room, passing out titles. Rogue let her eyes wander back to the storm swirling outside and zoned out. As Ms. Wendlen strode closer Rogue could hear some of the titles the other students were being given; The Scream, Entrance to a Quarry, Self Portrait, Telephone in a Dish With Three Grilled Sardines at the End of September... Rogue grinned at the last one. It was a Dali picture that she had a poster of hanging above her closet door. She had bought it because the title had made her smile back when few things had made her smile. That was a month ago. And Rogue was seriously thinking about going back to buy another oddly named poster just for that brief moment of gleeful joy that Dali's titles gave her. When Ms. Wendlen finally got to her, Rogue smirked. Before the teacher could give her a title to work with Rogue suggested deviously, "How 'bout Debris of an Automobile Giving Birth to a Blind Horse Biting a Telephone? Ah think Ah could work with a title like thah." A broad smile crossed the teacher's face, "Why Marie, I didn't know you liked Salvador Dali." The smile faltered a bit and she hesitated, "I was actually planing on giving you a different title though. I hope you don't mind." Rogue's mischievous smile fell but she quickly replaced it with a fake cheery one. "Ah'm fine with any title Ms. Wendlen," Rogue said politely. Inside she was screaming, 'Please nothing happy! If she gives me Sunflowers or Children At Play I'm gonna scream.' Ms. Wendlen made a tight little smile and lowered her voice, "Now this isn't a title I usually give to my students but I think you'll have fun with it," the teacher paused and despite herself Rogue actually leaned forward in anticipation, "I'm giving you the title of Deamon Lover. I hope that inspires you." The teacher grinned but then looked slightly hesitant, "Just nothing too vulgar, OK? I don't want to get in trouble with Ms. Darkholme for promoting pornography." Rogue gave her a conspirital smile and nodded.   
When Ms. Wendlen wandered back to the front of the room Rogue stared at the blank canvas in front of her and contemplated her title. Deamon Lover... Rogue let her imagination roll the title around in her head. What would a deamon lover look like? Would he be a devil standing over an entranced damsel? Rogue quickly dismissed that thought. 'Why would anyone want ta fuck somethang that looks that nasty? All big 'an red 'an pointy.' She thought about what a deamon would have to look like if it were to be enticing to human. Then Rogue shrugged and started working on the background. She knew it was going to take her awhile to figure out what he would look like so she might as well get something done.   
******  
Ok, don't worry- there's more. I just feel like breaking things up into chapters right now. And there is a point to this story. I'll get to it in the next chapter. Which should be up in a few hours. Or weeks. Whatever.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Obsession

Author's note: It still won't be NC-17 until part three so don't go worrying your prudish little head off. Oh BTW reviews are nice. And I like fire so even flames would be cool. *chuckles at the paradox* *notices the blank looks* "Flames are Cool" get it?!? *sigh* I'm too strange for even myself...   
Also- this is a rewrite version because someone pointed out a tiny little flaw in this part so I'm rewriting to fix it. Oh, and I'm not sure if Beast is in the show or not but I added him for one little scene.  
As a side note: Not only should Scott/Rogue pairings be stopped but Wolvie/Rogue pairing suck too. It's just creepy. Remy and Rogue all the way bay-by! Man am I opinionated tonight.  
  
  
Deamon Lover  
The Obsession  
BithaBlu  
  
Rogue sat in her last hour class drawing sketches in the margin of her math notebook. Over and over she drew the same thing- a pair of lips for her deamon lover drawing. At first Rogue tried to draw the lips from the guys that she thought were cute. The guy in the second row with the spiky blond hair, Scott Summers, Jon Davis, and hell- even Logan's lips were sketched down the sides of her notebook. But none of them were right. They were all wrong. None of those lips enticed her. They bored her and made her angry. So tedious, no fun and its not like she could ever kiss those lips. And if she did it would be the kiss of death for whomever the unlucky guy was. Rogue sighed and stared at the clock. A half an hour left before the bell rang them to freedom.   
'Awwww, Fuck this,' she thought bitterly, ' If Ah can't kiss those lips Ah don't want ta draw 'em.' Closing her eyes, Rogue tried to imagine the perfect pair of lips. Lips she would want to kiss if she could. Lips that she could kiss. She sat there for a moment and concentrated furiously on the dark recesses of her imagination. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and drew. And drew.   
For the rest of the class she sketched the lips that haunted her mind. And when the bell rang she glanced up at the clock in surprise. She blinked and looked down at her paper. Rogue gasped as she stared down at what she had drawn without thinking. Smirking lips. Lips twisted in a sardonic smile. Full lips that begged to be touched, kissed, pulled between her teeth and licked.   
"Hey Marie," Jean strolled over to Rogue's desk and glanced down at her paper. Rogue slammed the notebook shut and glared up at the red head, "What do ya want?," she asked harshly. Jean stepped back and blinked, "Nothing," she said. Jean turned and walked from the door but paused just before leaving the room to glance worriedly back at Rogue. But Rogue just glared back until Jean left. Then she opened up her notebook to the page she had been drawing on. She stared down at the deamon's lips. And smiled.  
******  
The picture became an obsession for Rogue. She spent all her free time drawing and dreaming about her deamon lover. Sketches were drawn over and over until they were perfect. One body part at a time. Legs that were long and muscular. Legs to wrap her own around, hips to trail her fingers down after sex with her head resting on his chest, listening to the heartbeat that wasn't affected by her curse. A warm sturdy chest that she could run her hands over with cute little nipples, pierced and aching to be played with, kissed, bitten. A chest that his powerful arms would press her against. Arms that were strong enough to hold her. Arms that could hold her, shield her from the world and make her feel safe and loved. Long fingers on strong hands that could wrap her hair around themselves and pull her face close for a kiss. Clever fingers that would tickle her to make her giggle and moan in delight, in pleasure, in ecstasy. Notebook after notebook was filled with Rogue's drawings. In three days of the constant artistic outpouring Rogue had almost finished her picture. All that was left was the eyes.   
On Thursday Rogue sat in the art room and stared at her canvas. Her picture was incredible. It was the best thing she had ever drawn. The body of her deamon lover was almost complete. The powerful well-built body was poised gracefully, leaning against a rock from the hellish background she had painted. The clouds she had watched on Monday swirled in the background while white hot flames surrounded her creation. They licked over his body and danced shadows across the picture. The face was hidden in those shadows. Even in the light of the fire Rogue's deamon was a mystery. The eyes she couldn't picture were to be partially hidden in the shadows, but they were supposed to glint mischief from behind the shaggy reddish brown bangs that drifted across his face. The eyes were the key to the charm of the creature. But Rogue couldn't get the eyes right. Nothing she drew was right and it haunted her. All day she drew. Large eyes, squinty eyes, brown, blue, green, pure white, the darkest black- nothing was right.   
After school she tried to go straight to her room and draw but Scott caught her sneaking up the back stairway and dragged her to the danger room. "Rogue, you know we need to practice," he stated in that calm arrogant manner he had perfected long ago, "We're only going to be running one or two simulations and then we'll be done." Rogue growled unintelligibly back at him but followed along reluctantly. She scowled menacingly all the way to the danger room and spent the warm up session glaring daggers at Scott and glancing curiously at the three large crates that were in the middle of the practice floor. Time crawled along as Rogue waited for the others to get warmed up.   
Finally everyone was ready and they looked to Scott expectantly. "Today we're going to practice some moves against the robots that the professor acquired last week." The group looked at each other gleefully. Even since Kitty had phased through the boxes that had arrived the week before and told everyone what was in them, they had waited in anticipation for the day when they could go head to head against the machines. Scott continued with his pre-session lecture as the rest of them grinned like idiots, "These machines are fully loaded and will hopefully prepare us in case we ever run up against something like them in the future (author's question- did they know about the Sentinels at this point or is that a way-in-the-future thing?). Safety protocols are active but be careful anyway." Scott paused and looked them each in the eye- as best he could anyway. He called out in a loud clear voice, "Simulation Robotic Attack 1 begin now." A weird noise came from each of the boxes- like the humming noise a cheap computer makes while warming up. Then- just as the noise reached it's pitch- the boxes exploded. The group momentarily gawked at the massive robots that stood in front of them before scattering and assuming defensive postures. The robots scanned over the room for a milla-second and then began attacking the X-Men.   
Scott and Spyke faced the middle robot and attacked it from both sides. Using their powers they alternatively pelted the machine with barrage of laser beams and projectiles. The robots fired back at them but the boys were careful to jump out of the way of the mini-missiles it shot at them. Kurt and Kitty took the robot on the left, leaving Jean and Rogue with the right robot. Rogue glanced over at Kurt and Kitty and noticed that they had chosen an interesting way to defeat the machine. Kurt flipped around it- distracting it and drawing it's attention away from Kitty- as Kitty phased through it. She walked in through its backside and came out the front carrying a large part of it. Rogue assumed it was the computer's version of a brain because the machine stopped in it's tracks and slumped over. Focusing back on her situation she watched as Jean used her telekinetic powers to try and control the robot. Knowing full well that she and Jean were not equipped to take out a robot- with their powers being mostly effective against people- Rogue quickly thought up a way how to get rid of the two robots left. "Jean!," Rogue called out, "Get Scott to have his 'bot to face this way!" Jean's face flashed confusion for a moment but quickly caught on. Rogue darted in front of the monolith and tried to punch it's eye-scanner-thingies out. Succeeding in only attracting it's attention she quickly scurried over towards where Scott and Spyke were still shooting at their robot. Rogue looked at Scott and saw that he froze- hopefully meaning that Jean was telling him Rogue's plan. He nodded at nothing and yelled Spyke's name to get his attention. Spyke broke off his attack and got out of the way as Scott used strategic shooting to direct the machine towards the center of the room.  
Meanwhile, Rogue was dancing around her mechanical problem, avoiding the shots it fired and leading it closer to the other robot. Jean got in on the action by trying to use her powers to direct the machine's feet to where Rogue wanted it to go. Finally the two robots stood in the middle of the room with Rogue pinned between them. "Ah hope this works," Rogue thought as the two mechanisms took aim. Rogue stood between the robots and watched as they fired at her head. At the very last second she jumped out of the way. From the floor Rogue watched as the missiles shot past where she had been standing moments before and blasted the robots. Rogue grinned as Jean helped her stand. Jean grinned back at her, "Good plan Rogue! We did-"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Jean was cut off as a wave of heat knocked them backwards. She flew through the air and felt herself slam into the wall. Not half a second later something crashed into her and Rogue slumped to the ground stunned and blinded by the explosion of the two robots.   
She lay there for a second and tried to get her bearings. 'Awww shit!,' she thought as she casually knocked something off her cheek. She rubbed the spot on her cheek where something warm had landed, puzzled by the sudden feeling that she could hear people's voices when she knew darn well that no one was talking. Rogue's eyes flew wide open and she gasped as she noticed what was next to her.   
On the ground next to where Rogue had landed, Jean lay spasming.   
"Jean!," Scott's scream broke the silence and he ran towards them. Pushing Rogue out of the way, he dropped to his knees and hugged Jean's unconscious body to his chest. "Get the professor!" he shrieked. Then, rocking Jean's still and unresponsive body, he leaned down and kissed her pale cheek. Rogue could hear him murmuring quietly to her, begging her to wake up and telling her that it would be all right.  
Rogue backed away as everyone else crowded around Jean. The massive doors to the danger room opened and the professor rolled in, quickly followed by Storm and Beast. They fussed over Jean and tried to bring her out of the trance that Rogue's power caused. Finally, after much indistinct muttering between the three adults, Beast just picked up Jean's limp body and carried her out of the room. Everyone's eyes turned to the professor. "Jean will stay in the medlab overnight for observation but Beast is sure she'll be fine by morning. I suggest you all finish up in here and go do your schoolwork." the professors mild tone appeared to calm everyone down but as soon as he and Storm left the room all eyes shifted over to Rogue. They stared at her and Rogue was actually worried for a moment. Open hostility showed across Scott's face and the rest of the group didn't look much friendlier. Rogue glared back at them. How dare they make her feel like it were her fault! Jean crashed into her. Rogue had broken the contact as soon as she knew what was happening and she couldn't help it if it had been too late. It wasn't her fault and yet they stared at her like she were something to be scraped off the bottom of their shoes. Disgust flared up in her turbulent mind and she knew she had to leave now or she'd get herself into trouble.   
With one quick look at the rest of them Rogue stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. The second the door was shut Rogue leaned against the wall and let her chin drop to her chest. Tears dripped down her face as she thought about that last look at her so-called friends. They stood together, united in their revulsion of her. Even Kurt- her own brother- had looked horrified of her. "Fuck em," Rogue grumbled bitterly. None of them knew what it was like. 'So why do they get to be so freaking judgmental?' she wondered angrily. None of them had the right! Kurt least of all. He knew what it was like to have to avoid being touched, although if only for fear of being exposed as fuzzy. But even he could be touched by someone who knew what he was and accepted it. Rogue didn't have that option. She was hands off no matter where she was and who she was with. She let out the breath she had been holding and sighed.  
Angry at the others and frightened by what she had done Rogue turned and ran up to her room, locking the door as she slammed it behind her. "Ah didn't mean ta," Rogue muttered as she crossed the room to stare out the window, "It's not like Ah wanted it to happen... and they didn't have to all stare at me like that. What a bunch of jerks." Rogue wiped away the errant tear that rolled down her cheek and reached for her notebook. Ignoring the part of Jean that was now in her head Rogue crashed down on her bed and began drawing her deamon's eyes again. Focused completely on sketching the eyes Rogue didn't even notice the time passing. Eventually she looked up at a clock and groaned. "Ah can't get this!," she growled angrily, "Ah might as well go to sleep cause sitting up drawin' ain't doing me no good."  
Sighing unhappily, Rogue got ready for bed. She stomped around getting changed and brushed her hair before slipping into bed. "Maybe Ah'll get an idea while I dream," she muttered as she drifted off to sleep- still concentrating solely on her deamon lover.   
******  
  
Yippee! Part three- the dream sequence- is next. This is the bestest part. (yes- I know bestest is improper and ungrammatical but hey- I'm an English major and I'm not bitching)   
  



	3. The Dream

Author's note: Just to remind y'all- I have only seen one episode of X-Men: Evolution so beware of character flaws and general oddness. I swear I'll try to catch another ep this weekend so I can figure what flys and what doesn't. And then I'll say f*ck it and write whatever I want to anyway. ;)  
  
  
Deamon Lover  
The Dream  
By BithaBlu  
  
Rogue was curled up in her bed, her mind drifting into the darkness from where her dreams usually came from. Slowly slipping deeper into her mind to where the nightmares danced, Rogue felt a voice call out to her from the great elsewhere of the dream-void. The voice spoke to her and pulled her out of the decent into the dark dreams. The voice beckoned her, cajoled her into finding the speaker. "Come to Remy ma cherie," the voice flowed like liquid ecstasy down Rogue's spine and coaxed her from her usual night time darkness. Rogue shivered as the smooth voice poured over her, "You call out to Remy and here he be. Where are you ma cherie?" Rogue flew through black landscape of her mind, desperately searching for the source of that voice. A glimpse of red flashed in the corner of her mind's eye and she speed towards the light. The closer she got the brighter it got until she was blinded and panicking. 'Where are ya?,' she yelled, 'Ah kin't see.'  
Movement stopped and Rogue stood inside the bubble of red light. It was dark and the red light danced shadows all around her like fire gone mad. "Where am I?" she murmured, hugging her arms around her. A finger trailed down the back of Rogue's neck- she jumped and whirled around only to see nothing but shadows. "Don't be scared ma cherie," the voice said from behind her. Instinctively Rogue knew if she turned around there would be nothing but shadows apon shadows taunting her with their secrets so she stood still and let the speaker's breath tickle the back of her neck. "Who are ya?" she whispered breathlessly, melting inside as she could feel the speaker closing the small gap between them until there was only a thin line of air that separated them. The voice laughed quietly, "You call out to Remy in your dreams, breaking t'rough the shield he work so hard to put up and you don't know who he be?" Warm air caressed her neck as the mystery speaker laughed. "La belle call out and not know to who she be calling. Maybe you should tell Remy why he be here then, non?"   
Slowly Rogue turned around to face her mysterious voice. The shadows somehow hid him until she was facing him. Even then the darkness lingered over him, dancing across his features that Rogue knew so well. The body she had pictured so many times in the last few days, the lips that begged to be kissed, the auburn mass that writhed about in the wind of her thoughts. "Deamon Lover," she gasped.  
The stranger flinched and backed away, "Now why you have to be calling Remy dat?," he asked harshly, "Jus' cause de eyes be red don' mean dat the soul be gone." He whirled around and stalked towards the edge of the bubble.   
"Wait!," Rogue cried, "I need to see your eyes! I can't finish the painting without the eyes. Oh please wait!" She started to run towards him but he stopped and half turned towards her. All she could see was his profile in the flickering shadows of the eerie red light. "If you ha' no see Remy's eyes den why you be calling him a deamon cherie?," uncertainty and raw pain echoed in his voice. He turned a little more and she could almost see his eyes through the shadows, "An' what's dis about a paint'ing?"  
Rogue tilted her head in confusion. Normally her dreams weren't as strange as this but she thought it was especially weird that she had to explain to her painting that he was just a drawing. "Ah've been painting you all week sugah. Ah kin't git you outta my mind. Ah'm almost done but Ah kin't draw the eyes right." Rogue was almost disgusted by the begging tone in her voice but she was desperate to finish the painting. She needed to finish and if begging a figment of her imagination was the way to get it done- then by god she would beg to her dream. "Please. Let me see your eyes so Ah can git this painting done."   
He smiled. A wicked smile that made Rogue feel like she had stuck her finger in a light socket. "Cherie been paint'ing Remy? Can't get 'im outta her mind? Remy t'ink he like the sound of dat," he paused and leaned against a rock, poised gracefully like she had painted him. "Here den ma cherie. You can see Remy's eyes, non?" The darkness fell away from his face and Rogue gasped. The eyes were glowing red on black. They stared back at Rogue and it felt as though he was looking into her, reading her inner thoughts and seeing everything about her. The glow from his eyes encased her and sent streams of fire dancing down her body. The red light flared up around him and Rogue couldn't help but to reach out to him. Her hand was only a hair's breadth from his cheek before she stopped herself. "You're perfect," she whispered as her fingers trailed down his jawline, never touching but so very close to his skin that it made her want to reach that extra millimeter, "I wish you were real..."  
The red on black eyes met hers with a curious expression, "But cherie, Remy is real. As real as you are." Rogue shook her head in disbelief, "Ya kin't be real. Ah dreamed you up. Yer a drawing Ah created for an art assignment. This is just a dream and ya are as real as this place is, sugah, so don't you try to convince ma otherwise." Rogue's heart wrenched. 'I wish ya were real though,' she thought.  
He smiled that wicked smile again, "Oh but ma cherie, Remy is very real. He be sleeping in his bed dis very moment dreaming he be wit the most belle cherie he eva did see. Remy t'inking YOU might not be so real, cause he neva seen such a face," his face softened and he whispered "You like an angel cherie." His hand drifted up and gently cupped Rogue's face. She felt his fingers trail lightly down her cheek and brush against her neck. 'Ah ain't neva felt like this' she thought, 'Ain't no one eva touched me like- TOUCH!' Rogue broke away with a scream, "Don't touch me!"  
Remy jumped back cat-like and bewildered, "What is it cherie? Why you no like Remy touching heaven?" His eyes, those perfect eyes, met her's for a moment before she looked away ashamed. "Ah'm a mutant," she said quietly with tears brimming in her eyes, "Wheneva someone touches me, Ah drain away their life," Rogue looked back at him expecting outrage and fear in his eyes and finding only pity. "Ah don't mean too, but Ah kin't stop it. Ma skin is like poison and it steals the life of who eva it touches."  
"Look at Remy cherie." Rogue glanced up at the red on black eyes, fearful and hesitant but found those deamon eyes filled with compassion. "Remy knows what it like to be a mutant. Dese eyes you seem to like so much are not normal, non? Now, dat not de only t'ing bout Remy that be mutant neither. He can make t'ings explode jus by touching em and t'inking. So don' you go worrying dat Remy not gonna like you jus' cause you a mutant."  
Rogue stared at him. He sounded all growlie- like Logan did when he was pissed about anti-mutant protests. And she knew they were both right. There was nothing wrong with being a mutant, but... "But Ah steal people's lives Remy and jus' with a touch."   
Remy's smile twisted into a smirk, "Remy t'ink he know a little 'bout stealing too, cherie." He winked at her, "Remy be one of the best t'iefs in Naw'lins." With a scandalous little grin, Remy hands shot out and Rogue jerked back. Suddenly he was pressed as close to her body as he could be without touching her. His left arm was wrapped around her waist with his hand grazing the small of her back. Breathing in with surprise, she could feel something brush against her chest. Looking down Rogue saw his right hand was placed just above the center of her chest. "You see ma belle," he murmured seductively, "Remy so good he jus' stole your heart."   
Rogue giggled for a moment but then grew serious. "Remy, there ain't nothing Ah want more than ta have ya touch me but Ah kin't let ya." Rogue turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Here was the guy she had being obsessing over for the past week, asking to touch her, taunting her with his charm, and it made her even more depressed about her life. 'If only...,' she started to think but that thought was interrupted when she felt a line of heat stream across her face. Rogue's eyes flew open and her head jerked around. Remy hesitated but continued to let his fingers stroke her face, "But dis is jus' a dream cherie. You can't steal Remy's life if Remy not in his body, non?"   
Rogue shook her head, "That's not the way it works sugah-"  
"Ah, but it is working now, is it non'?" Remy said as he leaned in. Rogue made a small noise of objection but it was cut off short when she felt his lips kiss her neck. "Remy not being sucked of his life cherie. It's jus' a dream." Rogue waited for the tenseness that came with her curse to affect Remy but all she felt was him, kissing her neck, biting softly and making her melt into a puddle of hormonal goo.  
He nuzzled her neck and kissed her some more. "But..." Rogue tried to speak but her tongue felt heavy and thick. Remy took her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes, "But not'ing cherie." And then, to keep her from protesting any more, he kissed her.   
******  
Rogue abruptly woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. "Damn it!" she shrieked as she smacked the noisy thing across the room. It shattered as it slammed against the far wall and Rogue hide her face in her hands, groaning, "An' it was jus' gitting good too..."  
  
  
***  
Hey Infernal Jynk and everyone else- Does Rogue sucking up Jean's psi abilities explain how she and Gambit can share a dream? I can rewrite it again if it doesn't and I'll gladly take suggestions.  
Part four should be up within a week or two. I found some internet access of the summer and I will get 4 up soon. I promise. Well, unless I die or something within the next week. Oh, and I ditched the NC-17 rating for now. Warning to those who don't like reading about sex- I will rewrite this later. I just wanted to get it posted before I had to move out and leave my oh so beautiful resnet line. Au Revior internet. I miss thee most deeply.  
  



	4. The Intermission

Author's Note: Ok, Ok- I know y'all been waiting but just so ya don't hate me I'm posting something! No more death threats people, OK? ;) This chapter is kinda slow and possibly unnecessary but chapter five will kick ass. I just wanted to get some things settled and have chapter five suitably set up. Plus this story needed a Toad moment. Gotta love the Toad y'all. :p  
  
Deamon Lover  
The Intermission  
By BithaBlu  
  
Rogue strolled down to breakfast the next morning grinning like an idiot. Stretching like a cat, she arched her back and walked through the doorway that led to the dining room. The satisfied smile that had been plastered all over her face faded when she saw everyone but Logan and Professor Xavier around the breakfast table. Scott was helping Jean sit down and the rest watched in stony silence as Jean tried to steady her weak body on the chair. As though by silent command everyone at the table turned and stared at Rogue hovering indecisively in the doorway. Rogue felt her heart drop as she stared back at all those blank faces. Only Orono smiled at her, "Rogue, come sit down and eat."   
Rogue shook her head. There was no way she was walking any further into that room without a kevlar vest. Luckily an excuse popped into her head, "No thanks. Ah'm just looking for Logan." Orono tilted her head inquisitively and Rogue squirmed under the scrutinizing looks from her teammates. "Ah kinda wanted to git to school early and finish a project and Ah was wonderin' if he'd give me a ride."   
Scott glared as best he could at her. "Still can't stop thinking about your painting?" he asked snidely. Rogue glared back at him, "Well, Ah'm sorry if Ah finally found some schoolwork worth doing Red Eye." Everyone in the room flinched. Internally Rogue kicked herself. If there was one name that Scott hated it was that and Rogue couldn't figure out how her brain had let her mouth say it.   
"Are you going to stand there all day?" growled a voice from behind Rogue, startling her and making her jump. She whirled around to see Logan's grumpy unshaven face looking back at her. She allowed herself a smile at his timing and her luck. She quickly asked him if he'd drive her to school early. "Sure Rogue." he answered, "Just give me a minute to grab some coffee and we can go."  
As Logan grabbed his coffee Rogue ran upstairs to get her backpack. She glanced at some of the sketches from the night before and grinned. Hundreds of eyes look back at her but in her mind she saw only one pair- red on black, glinting with mischief, glowing with lust.  
***  
The first bell rang, snapping Rogue's attention back to reality. She had gotten to the school an hour early and attacked her painting with a revived vigor. The eyes for her drawing had only taken twenty five minutes to paint but Rogue had spent the rest of the time letting her mind wander to the night before. She could still feel Remy's hands on her skin. 'Even if it was just a dream, it was the best damn dream Ah eva' had,' Rogue thought. Sighing Rogue grabbed her bag and headed off to class.  
***  
"Well class," Ms. Wendlen's voice broke through the mass of chattering and got everyone's attention, "You've had all week for your projects and now you get to present them to the rest of the class." A collective groan rose from the class but she didn't seem to notice. As she called up students Rogue let her attention drift back to the window. The sky was overcast but it looked like the storms that had been plaguing Bayville were finally moving on. For the rest of the class time, Rogue's attention drifted from the painting being displayed to the weather outside. There were only a few paintings that she thought were any good. Surprisingly Todd Tolensky's painting of the waterlilies was the best one she saw. It didn't really resemble Monet's version but it was incredible anyway. Rogue especially like the toads Todd had put on the lily pads- his own personal joke that only the two of them in the class would understand. As he walked back to his chair she grinned at him and whispered, "Nice picture Todd. The toads rock." He blinked but hesitantly returned the grin. "Gotta like toads." he said as he flicked his tongue out at her. Any of the other X-men would have flinched back but Rogue just sat there and smirked at him.   
"Marie," Rogue whipped her head around and saw Ms. Wendlen beckoning, "Bring your picture up now please." A wave of shyness flowed through Rogue but she managed to trudge up in front of the room with her painting. She set her picture on the easel and simply said, "Deamon Lover." Without bothering to check her classmates reactions she grabbed her painting and went to go sit back down.   
Ms. Wendlen blinked from the suddenness of it but instead of commenting she just called up the last student. After he had shown off his admirable lack of artistic talent Ms. Wendlen took back her podium and said, "We've only got a minute or two left but I just wanted to tell you all that you've done a great job with this assignment. Before you go please stack you paintings- carefully- against the wall over there. Oh! And you can consider that as your midterm for this class-" after the cheering quieted down she finished, "Next week we'll being doing finger painting. With all the studying you'll be doing I figured that it would be a nice way to let your minds relax." The bell rang and the class jumbled out the door, causally throwing their paintings in the vague direction the teacher had pointed in. Rogue stayed behind for a moment until the rest of them were out the door, hesitant to leave her picture behind. "Is there something you wanted Marie?," Ms. Wendlen asked.  
Rogue gently put her picture down on the stack, "Umm yeah, Ah was wonderin' when Ah could git this back." Ms. Wendlen smiled, "Well, I already know what grade you're getting on this so you can take it home with you today." Her smile widened, "This is the best work I've seen come from this classroom in awhile Marie. It's an incredible piece of work and if there was a higher grade than an A+ I would give it to you. I'm really glad I gave you this title. You did such an amazing job on it."  
Rogue smiled back at the exuberant teacher. "Ya know," she said, "Ah'm glad you gave this title to me too."  
******  
A week later Rogue collapsed on her bed at stared at her painting from it's place on the wall next to her bed. Her brain hurt from all the studying she had done and the tests she had taken but she was happy. Spring Break had officially started and there was no school next week. And better yet, training had been put off for the past week so all of the X-men could study. For the rest of the afternoon all Rogue had to do was absolutely, blissfully nothing.   
Stretching out on her bed she let all of the tension run out of her body and relaxed. Rogue let her head roll to one side and stared up at her painting. She had gone shopping with Kitty last weekend and bought a frame for the picture as well as some new clothes. Kitty had tried to drag her into crappy stores like the Gap and Ambercrombie and Fitch but Rogue had flat out said that she refused to become an AmbercrombieZombie. So instead Rogue had dragged Kitty into HotTopic and to their amazement Kitty had bought some clothes from there. Granted, she had bought pink raver pants and a matching pink Josie and the Pussycats tanktop but it was still an impressive moment. Bonding had ensued between the two of them and Kitty had even helped Rogue put her painting up later that evening.   
Reaching out to touch the frame Rogue sighed heavily and wondered if she could ever have another dream like that. Remy had made a few appearances in a couple of dreams over the past week but it didn't feel the same. It was like the memory of him flashed up in her nightmares and then disappeared when worst was over. She smiled at that thought, it was as though Remy was protecting her from herself. But she missed the feeling of him being with her. On Wednesday she had actually caught herself wondering if touching Jean again could bring back the realistic dreams but as quickly as she had thought it she had rejected the thought. It had taken four days after the accident before anyone to talk to her again and Rogue wasn't about to throw that away for some dream. If Jean hadn't sat and talked to her all though breakfast on Saturday the others probably still wouldn't be talking to her. Scott was still distant but Rogue didn't feel so cut off with everyone else being friendly.  
"Hey Rogue!," Kitty phased through the door and beamed at Rogue, "Professor Xavier wants us all to meet him in the library. He's got good news according to Jean. But he won't say anything until we're all there. So hurry up!" Kitty phased back through the wall and Rogue rolled off the bed and wandered down to the library. As she was opening the door she heard a *Bamf* and a cloud of sulfuric smoke watered her eyes as she walked into the room. Everyone but Kurt and the professor were there. Another loud *Bamf* sounded to the right of her and Rogue turned around to see Kurt standing there with a ham sandwich in his hand. He stuffed half of it into his mouth and everyone stared at him. "Vat?," he sputtered. All of them raised an eyebrow at the half a sandwich in his hand. He shrugged at their pointed looks and said, "I vas hungry. And its not like da professor is here yet." Everyone grinned at his fuzzy, blue, bread-crumb-covered face and Rogue was tempted to have him bamf out and grab her a sandwich too.   
But then the sound of the door opening drew their collective attention and they watched as Professor Xavier wheeled into the room. He smiled at their attentiveness and grinned slightly at the silence that fell over the group. "I just wanted to gather you all together and say congratulations for the excellent work you've done this week on your midterms," he paused as he saw Orono and Logan exchange knowing smiles over the heads of the students before continuing, "I feel that you all deserve a break so I was thinking that a trip for Spring Break was in order." The kids looked at each other wide eyed and excited. Scott stood up and asked, "Where are we going?"  
Professor Xavier looked at the group and smiled, "You students get to decide. Just let me know at dinner and I'll make the arrangements." With that said, Professor Xavier, Logan and Storm walked out of the library.   
When the cheering died down the group sat down and started discussing where they should go. Spyke's choice of Chicago was shot down because Kitty said too much wind would wreck her hair. Scott's suggestion of skiing in Colorado was rejected by almost everyone because, as Jean put it, "Spring Break should equal warm weather. Let's go where the snow isn't." Soon petty bickering broke out and Rogue got an idea. "How 'bout we go to New Orleans?" The group stopped dead and stared at her. When no one argued they looked at each other in surprise. Scott stood up, "Well, I know I wouldn't mind going there. Does everyone agree on New Orleans?" When everyone nodded Rogue smirked. Scott raised his eyebrows in astonishment that they could all agree on something, "I'll go tell the professor and get everything arranged. We'll probably be leaving tomorrow or Sunday so why doesn't everybody get started on packing?" Kurt bamfed out and everyone else but Scott raced up to their rooms to get packing.  
******************************  
  
Part five is just one week away! Ooh! The suspense is killing you isn't it? ;)  
  



	5. The Trip

Author's Note- I really don't have anything to say besides I hope ya like it. Oh wait! One thing- I don't know jack about New Orleans so expect flaws.   
  
Deamon Lover  
The Trip  
By BithaBlu  
  
Rogue stood on the balcony of the hotel room she shared with Kitty and Jean and watched the crowds of people stroll by. The past five days had been a blast for her and she wasn't looking forward to leaving in two days. She and the others had done the usual touristy things like swamp tours, hitting the jazz clubs, shopping in the outdoor bazaars near the French Quarter- stuff like that. But everyone had admitted an hour ago at breakfast, that they had enjoyed doing those things. Rogue was secretly pleased because she had suggested most of what they had done. If it were up to Scott or Jean, they would have spent most of their vacation helping old ladies across the cobblestone streets and rescuing kittens from the wisteria trees that grew on the shores of the swamps and rivers.  
"Hey Rogue!" Kitty stepped out onto the balcony and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light, "It's like, so totally bright out here. Remind me to grab my sunglasses before we leave." Tossing her hair over her shoulder Kitty propped her arms up on the railing and looked down at the crowd that Rogue was watching. "Scott wants us to be ready to go in ten minutes."   
Rogue looked over at Kitty and grinned, "Does he want us ta be in formation and saluting?" Kitty returned the grin and laughed, "Maybe not saluting but I'm so totally guessing that seeing us in formation would, like, bring tears to his eyes." The two girls giggled at the image of tears leaking out from behind Scott's glasses as they stood at attention. After a moment or two, Rogue walked back into the room and tossed Kitty her sunglasses. "Let's go salute the general and see if his eyes short out."  
***  
"Hey you two," Scott called back to Rogue and Kitty, "Stop with the saluting and lets get going." Turning to Jean, Scott frowned. "Do you know what that's all about?" he asked gesturing towards the two giggling girls. Jean smothered a smile and shook her head. She patted Scott on the shoulder sympathetically and he shrugged. He checked his pocket for his wallet as he stepped out the doors of the hotel and walked out onto the bustling sidewalk. Not two seconds outside and Scott felt a thump and was knocked to his ass. After quickly checking that his sunglasses were in place he looked up to see an unfamiliar hand reaching down to help him back to his feet. Scott squinted through the bright sun to see a cheery face smiling apologetically down at him. Seeing his bewildered expression in the reflection of the stranger's sunglasses, Scott was tempted to laugh. The feeling quickly passed like it usually did. "Sorry homme. Remy not be watching where he be going." Scott grabbed the proffered hand and hauled himself back up to his feet, briefly wondering why this guy referred to himself in the third person. Once again standing, he returned the stranger's friendly grin. "It's all right. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was standing," he said in an attempt to be clever. The stranger's grin widened and he walked on down the sidewalk as Jean slid her arm around Scott's waist. Kurt grinned at Scott, "And I tought I was the klutzy one." The three of them chuckled as Kitty bounced out the hotel doors with Evan and Rogue trailing behind her, "Hey Scott," she called out, "I don't have any pockets. Can you keep my money in your wallet?" Scott reached for his wallet, "Yeah sure Kitty." When his hand found nothing but air in his pocket he frantically searched through the rest of his pockets. He looked up at the group with wide eyes (though none of them could tell), "My wallet's gone!" A second later something clicked in his brain and he started running in the direction that the Remy guy had walked off in. Behind him he could hear Jean say, "It must have been the guy who bumped into him." As he dodged through the crowded sidewalk Scott heard Kurt exclaim, "I'll get him," which was quickly followed by a loud *bamf*. About a block ahead of him Scott saw Remy swaggering along through the crowd. He ran harder and was less than ten feet away when Kurt stepped out of an alleyway and grabbed Remy by the shoulder. "Hey dude," Kurt said cheerfully as Scott skidded to a stop, "You wouldn't happen to know vere my friend's wallet would be, would you?"   
Scott grabbed the kid's other shoulder to prevent him from running off but he didn't need to worry because Remy just stood there and grinned. "Say, how'd you get ahead of Remy so quick?" he asked.   
Scott blinked at the kid's calm demeanor. 'Maybe I'm just overreacting,' Scott thought uneasily, 'Maybe my wallet just fell out when he knocked me over' But that thought was dismissed when he heard Jean's voice inside his head saying, 'We just looked for your wallet on the sidewalk. It's not here.' He glared at the stranger and growled, "I want my wallet back now."   
"Now, you not be t'inking that Remy here took your wallet, no?" Remy grinned but that smirk fell when he saw someone walk up behind Scott. "Merd'," he muttered crossly before hastily looking at the people strutting up behind Scott and smiling. "Bon jour officers. How are you both on dis fine day?"  
***  
Rogue followed behind Jean, Kitty and Evan and tried to avoid touching all the people in the crowded sidewalk. 'There's so many of em,' she thought, slightly panicked. Quietly she repeated her mantra, 'must not touch anyone,' as she skittered through the mass of people. Rogue was extremely grateful when a pocket of open space appeared. Then she saw what was happening and she took a step back in shock. One policeman was talking to Kurt and Scott and taking notes while the other officer was shoving a very familiar person into the backseat of a squad car. "Hey Rogue," Kitty's voice pierced through the vale of bewilderment that had instantly fogged Rogue's brain, "Doesn't that guy so totally look like the guy from your painting?"  
Rogue's jaw dropped and she tried to make sense of the situation. 'There is no way that that guy is Remy,' she thought. But then Rogue watched in horror as the guy in the squad car turned around and lowered his sunglasses to reveal the red-on-black eyes of her dreams. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and he mouthed 'Ma cherie?' Rogue continued to stare at the face that she couldn't quite believe was there. The one question that had been bothering her for weeks slipped from between her lips before she could stop it. "Yer real?!?" she exclaimed. Before he could answer, Rogue watched as the cop car pulled away with the guy of her dreams inside. Whirling furiously around she stomped over to where Scott and Kurt were congratulating themselves. Her glare silenced their self admiration and they shrank back from her. The rage inside boiled up and Rogue could barely contain her fury "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?!?"  
******************  
  
Ok, I know y'all might be a bit peeved at me for cliffhanging it but I swear I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And sorry it took me so long for this one. My new job doesn't leave much time for writing and lack of internet at home makes it a problem to post.  
  



	6. The Escapade

[Insert obligatory disclaimer here]  
Author's Note: While trying to figure out how to properly write the character's accents I decide on using a 'v' whenever Kurt uses a word that starts with 'wh' and instead of using a 'v' whenever Kurt uses a word that starts with 'w'. I decide to do this because Kurt's accent on the show is horrible that I felt I needed a stupid rule to accompany before mentioned accent. BTW Is Kurt German or Jamaican? Or is he a German Jamaican? Cause his accent is really weird. REALLY weird. Do the producers of the show know what an actual German sounds like? But I digress- now on to chapter 6.  
  
Deamon Lover  
The Escapade  
By BithaBlu  
  
Both Scott and Kurt flinched at the verbalization of Rogue's fury. Her eyes were flashing with anger and her toxic hands waved around in the air as she bitched them out. "Do ya know what ya jus' did?!?" she yelled.   
Scott gathered up every once of courage that he had and tried to swallow that lump in his throat. "We caught a thief?" he suggested in a meek voice. Glancing around the group he noticed that everyone else had the same confused look on their face so apparently he wasn't the only one in the dark about Rogue's tantrum. Something about having that kid arrested had pissed her off big time and he didn't have a clue why. For the first time in his life Scott wished that Logan was there to protect him. Or better yet, to have Professor Xavier there so he could just read Rogue's mind and tell Scott what the hell he had done wrong.  
And Scott could tell by the way Rogue's mouth tightened up that he had said something else wrong. In a strained voice Rogue paraphrased what Scott had said, "Ya caught a thief?" The lilt she put on the words caught and thief made Scott want to run away. Quickly. He watched as she took a deep breath and tried to contain her rage. She closed her eyes and lowered her head for a moment. Then, lightning fast, she stepped forward and put her face directly in front of Scott's. Little beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as he realized how close the cursed skin of her nose was to his nose. And, Scott knew, that no one would dare to try and pull her back.   
"What ya did," Rogue hissed, "was send a mutant ta jail." Scott stepped back, his eyebrows furrowed in surprise. 'A mutant?' he thought, 'but how? and why? and huh?' Rogue closed the gap between them again and stared a best she could into his eyes. "Do ya know what they do ta mutants in jail Scott?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous. Belatedly Scott remembered that that Rogue's southern accent intensified when she was really angry. With all the southerness that was dropping from Rogue's lips Scott could almost smell okra in the air.  
As Scott was contemplating whistling Dixie, Rogue jerked her head forward so that her lips were right next to his ear, only a thin line of humid air separated her jawline and his cheek. "Ya think its tough fo' us out here? At least out here we have places ta run. Try ta imagine being stuck in a cell wit nowhere ta go and no one who gives a rat's ass if ya survive ta make yer court date."  
Rogue took a step back and Scott let go of the breath he had been holding. Before he could respond to Rogue's rant Kurt did the dumbest thing possible- something which Scott was entirely grateful for because it took Rogue's attention away from him. "Vy are you so angry at us?" Kurt asked, "Da guy took Scott's wallet. Vat were we supposed to do? Just let him get away with it?"  
The second the words were spoken all the sane X-Men backed away. Rogue's head was lowered and she was taking deep breaths through her nose, vaguely resembling an aggravated bull waiting to charge after the next thing red. Lucky for Kurt he was blue.  
Rogue whirled around and stomped off in the direction of the hotel. A quiet moment passed as though none of the X-Men wanted to break the tension that had gathered in the area but finally Evan spoke, "Shouldn't someone consider going after her?" When they all looked at him as though he were crazy he sputtered, "I wasn't suggesting me! There's no way I'm getting anywhere near her! I meant someone else. Someone with a tranquilizer gun maybe." All of them dropped their eyes and focused intently on the ground. After about a minute of all of them trying avoid the danger of talking with a pissed off Rogue, Kitty sighed and looked up, "Fine. I'll, like, risk my neck and go talk to her."   
Everyone finally looked back up from the sidewalk and glanced sympathetically at Kitty. Guilt and relief filled the air as Scott spoke, "Look, I really don't think that I should go talk to her right now but are you sure that you'll be OK?" Kitty was positive that Scott's eyes were shifting nervously behind his glasses, like he knew he had to have said something but he didn't want to risk getting sent to check on Rogue.  
Flipping her hair over shoulder Kitty smiled bravely at all of them, "Yeah, I figure that, like, besides Kurt, I'm the one who can get away the fastest. And I'm sure Rogue so doesn't want to see the elf right now." Taking in a deep breath, Kitty turned to walk towards the hotel. Behind her she heard Evan mumbling, "Brave girl. I'll miss her."  
***  
Rogue paced around the hotel room like a caged tiger, partial ideas whirling in her head as she tried to come up with a plan to break Remy out of jail. She was so intent on her mumbling and pacing that she jumped back in surprise when Kitty tapped her shoulder. A tiny yelp emitted from her mouth and Rogue was just about to bitch Kitty out when an idea flashed inside her head.   
"Kitty! Ya have to do me a favor. It's jus' a small thing really." Rogue made her face as pitiful as possible before she continued. Her face twisted up as though she were in pain and Rogue somehow managed to make her eyes water a little bit. "Ah need ya to phase inta jail and git Remy out. OK?"   
Kitty's jaw hit the floor. "You want me to what into where and get who? Oh, and before you answer that, could you, like, tell me why this guy is so important to you. Cause it'd be so totally helpful to know why you're, like, a lunatic all of a sudden."  
Rogue ignored the sudden urge to smack Kitty and chose to answer her questions instead, "Ya know how ya said that guy looked like the guy from my painting? Well, it is him and he's a mutant and if they find out and he goes inta a jail cell with some anti-mutant freak than he might get hurt and Ah would really hate fo Remy ta git hurt. So Ah need ya ta go and git him out before anything can happen ta him. Please Kitty, he really means a lot ta me."  
The speed at which the words poured out from Rogue astounded Kitty and all she could manage to do was nod. With a joyful grin Rogue grabbed Kitty's arm and ran out of the hotel.  
***  
Kitty stared up at the two story building, pondering. "Um, Rogue, Could you, like, explain to me how I'm supposed to find this guy? And how am I supposed to make him come with me?"  
Rogue sighed. 'Shit. She's got a point.' Rogue thought internally. Externally she said, "How about you take me with you? And we can phase through the walls until we find him. My guess is he should be on either the first floor or in the basement." Rogue hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. She also hoped that Kitty would avoid thinking about how Professor Xavier would react if he found out cause Rogue was ill at the thought and she needed Kitty concentrating fully on getting Remy out.  
Kitty sucked in a deep breath and grabbed Rogue's hand. Together they phased through the outer wall and wandered through the police department in a way usually reserved for rats. Carefully they meandered sideways through the walls, trying to avoid popping out in the middle of a hallway or having various body parts protrude from the walls. "Rogue watch it! You're sticking out again," Kitty hissed, "Next time wear a tighter bra." A chagrined Rogue was tempted to say 'At least Ah got something that sticks out' but the temptation faded when she remembered that Kitty could leave her stuck in the wall.  
It took about ten minutes to find Remy slouched in a plain office by himself. He quickly straightened up though as he saw the two girls emerge from the wall. "Mon Deu!" Remy's eyebrows hit the ceiling. Then he noticed who was stepping through the wall and grinned, "Ma cherie, Remy t'ought dat beautiful skin was poison. You dinna tell Remy it could go t'rough walls too."  
Rogue blushed, shocking Kitty and making Remy's smile widen. "Kitty's the wall walker, not me. But let's get going before someone comes back in here." Kitty grabbed them by the hands and led them into the wall just as they heard the door open. "Suck it in Rogue," Kitty murmured, "I think the cops might notice those poking through the wall."  
***  
Back at the hotel the three of them let go of the fear of being caught and cheered. The eight block walk back from the cop shop had been like walking the high wire for them and they were glad to be safe from the prying eyes of the law. "Rogue," Kitty exclaimed, "I don't care if Professor Xavier would kill us for that. It was sooooo, like totally incredible! We busted a guy out of jail!" Kitty's grin fell and she bit her lip nervously so Rogue asked, "What's wrong Kits? We're fine. No one has to know and it's not like we did something bad." Remy and Kitty shot a look at her, "Well, OK technically it's bad and illegal. But-" Rogue smirked, "Ya kin't tell me it wasn't exhilarating."  
Kitty smiled back at her but not as happily as she had been moments earlier. "I was just thinking that Lance would be proud of me," she said as she twirled her hair around. Remy glanced confusedly at Rogue but she shook her head, as confused as he was. "Ah, but cherie, you jus' saved Remy from a cold damp jail cell, an' possibly a cellmate named Bubba. For dis Remy is ver' grateful. Ver' Grateful. So you jus' tell dose unhappy t'oughts to be quiet and let's celebrate ou' victory ova dose who woul' rightfully incarcerate Remy." Rogue frowned and prayed that Kitty wouldn't catch the fact that Remy had said 'rightfully incarcerate' but she didn't need to worry. Remy's charm seemed to drive Kitty's worries right out of her head.  
But just then the sound of jangling keys from outside the hotel room's door made new worries fly right back into Kitty's vacant head. "Scott," Jean's muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door. Kitty froze as Remy and Rogue looked around for a place to hide the newly released convict. "I'm going to see if Kitty and Rogue want to come with. I'll be down in a second."  
"The balcony," whispered Rogue frantically as she pushed Remy outside. He wiggled his eyebrows and blew her a kiss as she shut the curtains just as Jean opened the door.   
"Hi you two," Jean said cheerfully, "We're going down to the French Quarter to look around. Do you want to come?"  
Both Rogue and Kitty shook their head vigorously. "No thanks Jean," Kitty said anxiously, her voice slightly more high pitched than normal. "We're good here. Have fun! Bye now." Jean looked at them curiously as they waved at her. She raised her eyebrows but just shook her head as she head back towards the door. "You two have fun," she said. As she reached for the doorknob she added, "And stay out of troub-"  
The balcony doors flew open and Remy stumbled into the room. Jean gaped at him and Rogue and Kitty groaned with dismay. Remy shrugged apologetically and explained, "Dere were officers on da street ma cherie. An' dey were looking up. Remy t'ink it's time to leave now." Rogue watched as Remy crossed the room towards a confused and angry looking Jean. 'Crap' she thought miserably, 'Ah don't want him to leave.' At the threshold of the door he turned back and reached his hand out to her, "Are you coming wit' ma cherie?"  
******************  
Damn- I just can't stop ending my chapters unresolved. Sorry. My bad. It could be worse though. Final chapter should be up within the week.   
  



	7. The Choice

Yeah- I know, I know. I took forever to post. Sorry.   
Author's Note: I'm still working out how to write Remy's accent. If you think it sucks and have suggestions- email me. If you think it sucks and don't have suggestions- well, my suggestion to you would be anatomically impossible so let's not get started on it.  
  
Deamon Lover  
The Choice  
By BithaBlu  
  
Jean watched as Rogue bit her lip and seemingly debated whether or not to go with the strange young thief. Not surprisingly, Jean thought, Rogue apparently chose to go with him because she crossed the room towards him with a dreamy little smile on her face. But before she reached him Jean gave Remy a mental shove that sent him staggering into the room and slammed the door shut with another small burst of telekinesis. "What do you think you're doing Rogue?" Jean demanded. Out of the corner of her eye Jean saw the thief readjust his sunglasses and scowl at her. She swung her arm around and pointed accusingly at him. "Do you even know where he's going? And how do you know who he is?" Jean's arm dropped and her eyes narrowed, "And what is he doing out of jail?"   
Waves of anxiety poured off from Kitty and Jean whirled around to see Kitty trying unsuccessfully to hide in the middle of the room. Quickly Jean suppressed her anger and calmly asked the frightened girl, "Kitty, how did he get out of jail?"  
Meekly, Kitty opened her mouth to answer but Rogue bullied her way into Jean's view. "Ah told her that her power was gitting Remy outta jail one way or another." Rogue cocked her head defiantly and smiled nastily. "Got a problem with that Red?"  
Jean frowned in that I'm-such-a-goody-goody-that-everyone-should-bow-to-me way. 'I knew Rogue wasn't x-men material.' Jean thought. 'I guess this just proves it.' Outloud she said, "Rogue, he has to go back to jail. I mean, come on, he did steal Scott's wallet. That's illegal and he should be punished. He's looks normal enough that no one would know what he is." Jean shrugged. "He has to give himself up. That's all there is to it."  
Rogue growled and looked as though she were about to lunge at Jean when Remy reached out and gently grabbed Rogue's arm. "It be all right cherie. Dis girl ha' neva seen Remy before so it's understand'ble why she woul' want to send him back t' jail." He grinned at Rogue and she melted. "Shoul' Remy show her why he no wan'na go back to jail?" When Rogue nodded hesitantly, Remy lowered his sunglasses. Jean blinked in surprise and stepped back. Rogue watched Remy's face fall for a second from Jean's reaction but then his easy-going grin was back in place, "Now you see why Remy na wan'to go back. Dey won't let him wear dese sunglasses in jail and apparent'ly some people ha' a problem wit dese eyes." Remy shrugged and looked Jean straight in the eyes. She was caught in the hypnotic red glow and didn't catch the pain behind his next words, "Remy t'ink dat mutants woul' ha' not'ing against Remy fo' his eyes, but apparently dat isn't a'ways da case, non?"  
Rogue did hear that pain and remembered when they first met. She had heard the hurt in his voice when she had called him deamon lover and now regretted those words more than ever. An intense urge to wipe away any insecurities Remy had hidden behind his wicked grin and charming words crashed through Rogue. She slipped her gloved hand into his and started to lead him towards the door.  
"No way Rogue," Jean reached out with her mind and Rogue froze. "Maybe I can justify letting him go but I can't let you go with him. Professor Xavier would be furious if we came back without you." Warily Jean let Rogue go and walked over to her. Behind her Jean could hear Kitty muttering "I wouldn't get too close Jean." and both Rogue and Remy looked at her like she were crazy. When she was standing in directly in front of Rogue she stopped and said, "You have to choose Rogue, the X-Men or this guy. Which is it going to be?'  
Rogue scowled at Jean. "Why do Ah have ta choose? Why kin't Ah jus' spend some time wit Remy while we're in Naw'lins and then go back ta Bayville wit everyone else?" Rogue rolled her eyes and looked disgusted by the red-haired prig. "Ya know what Jean? Ah'm not gonna make a choice. Ah'm jus' gonna do what Ah want and tell you to screw off. So you kin bitch all ya want but ya kin't make me act like some little brainless clone of yers." Jean's eyes widened from the rant but Rogue wasn't done yet. "Not everyone can be as perfect as you," Rogue added sarcastically. "An' Ah don't even want ta try. So ya kin shove that holier-than-thou attitude up yer ass an' let me leave wit Remy fo' a bit." Whirling around Rogue started to walk out the door but felt a hand clamp around her wrist. She tried to jerk her wrist out of Jean's grip but only succeeded in getting her sleeve yanked up a few inches and exposing bare skin.  
Rogue sucked in a deep breath and watched in horror as Jean started to twitch. "Let go of me Jean," she screeched as she tried to twist her wrist out of Jean's hand. "Let Go!"  
Kitty jumped forward and tried to pull Jean back but her grip on Rogue's wrist was too tight and she wouldn't let go. Remy jumped into the fray as well by grabbing both Rogue and Jean's arms and trying to pull them apart. In the seconds that passed, Jean went from twitched to spasming and finally she let go and collapsed into a shuddering mass on the floor.   
Rogue stared down at Jean in shock. Her face paled and left eye began to tick as the feeling of Jean's memories slammed into her brain. She clutched her head and backed away from the trembling body on the floor. She shook her head from side to side, whispering the word 'no' over and over again, breathing so fast that Kitty thought she was going to hyperventilate. Remy reached out to touch her shoulder and Rogue shrieked. She flinched away as she wrapped her arms around her self as though she could squeeze herself into a little ball.   
"Kitty," Remy's voice drew Kitty's eyes away from Jean, "Go git da Scott guy an' whoeva else coul' help wit dis." Kitty blinked rapidly for a moment but ran out the door and yelled out to Scott. Remy could hear thumps pounding on the stairs and was startled to hear a loud *Bamf* from the corner of the room. Kurt quickly figured out what had probably happened and groaned. "Ach. Not again." He threw a curious look at Remy and asked "Vat are you doing here?"   
Before Remy could answer Scott ran through the door and gaped at the scene. He dropped to his knees and cradled Jean to his chest. Scott pushed her bangs off of her forehead and held her tight to stop the spasms. Without bothering to look up from the unconsciousness Jean he barked out some orders. "Evan go get some washcloths. Kitty, call the mansion and ask Professor Xavier if there is anything we can do to help Jean. Kurt, help me get Jean on her bed."   
Rogue stepped forward and hesitated before quietly asking, "Is there anything Ah kin do?"   
Scott flinched at the sound of her voice but he didn't take his eyes off of Jean to answer. "Yeah Rogue, there is something you can do." He paused and the room dropped about ten degrees from his frosty tone. "You can leave."  
Silence crashed over the room. No one dared to breath. Even Jean lay quietly on the floor. Rogue blinked rapidly and stared blankly at Scott. "Wha... what did you just say?" she asked as though she had misheard him. But when he stood to face her she knew she had heard right.   
Scott glared at her as best he could, "I said you can leave." He cocked his head to one side condescendingly, "Isn't that what you were gonna do anyway? Just leave us like you left Irene and the brotherhood and go along your merry little way without caring about those who tried to help you." Scott scowled and his face twisted up in disgust as he twisted the preverbal knife a bit more, "You know what, I think you're just a selfish little bitch and I'll be glad to see you walk out that door."  
The rest of the X-Men stared in wonderment at the venom that spewed out of their so-called leader's mouth. He opened his mouth for one last verbal knife but snapped his jaws shut when Remy stepped in front of the shell-shocked Rogue. The entire room stared at him as he pulled a three of clubs from thin air and just held it while glaring daggers at Scott. He just held it there threateningly and they watched as it began to glow pink. Not a second had passed before the pink glow deepened into a vicious red. The crimson glow intensified just a slight bit more before Remy flicked the card casually out the balcony doors.  
*BOOM*  
Everyone jumped as the card exploded. They stared at the spot where the card had detonated momentarily before returning their focus back to Remy. He still stood in front of Rogue protectively and his red-on-black eyes were locked onto Scott with an intensity that frightened most everyone in the room. Without turning his attention from Scott he snapped his fingers and a two of clubs appeared in his hand. With a flick of the wrist so quick it rivaled Pietro the card slammed down to the ground at Scott's feet.   
Immediately Scott jumped back but the card just sat there on the floor. Feeling like a fool, he narrowed his eyes (not that anyone noticed) and opened his mouth but was once again cut off by a card appearing like magic in Remy's hand. Remy waved the ace of clubs like a fan in front of his face. "Homme," his voice was low and fear rippled down Scott's back as Remy addressed him, "If you say one mo' nasty t'ing to ma cherie, den dis card is gonna do mo' den jus' make ya jump." The glow from Remy's eyes deepened from red to black and Scott shivered despite the Louisiana heat, "Now Remy here is gonna leave an' he be taking cherie wit him. Ain't no one gonna stop him an' ain't no one gonna follow him. Tomorrow morn'ng cherie is gonna decide wha' she wanna do an' no one's gonna have a problem wit her decision. If she wanna stay, she stay. If she wanna go back, she go back. An' if she goes back an' Remy hears anyt'ing 'bout nasty t'ings being said ta her den he gonna find da person who woul' be so mean an' see if dey like having a few limbs blown off."   
When no one responded Remy turned around and reached for Rogue's gloved hand. She stared woodenly back at him as he kissed the back of her hand. He frowned unhappily at her reaction and put his arm around her shoulder. When she didn't flinch he took it as a good sign and led her out the door. As they crossed the threshold Rogue paused and peered back at her 'friends' through her white bangs. When they didn't say anything she hung her head and walked out, ashamed and crying.  
  
  
******************  
Hopefully I can finish this story and post the last two chapters within the next two weeks. But don't hold me to that. My computer is infested with a lag monster and I've got a case of writer's block so intense that I can't get rid of it with a prescription cream.   
Oh and if anyone thinks this is slightly out of character for Remy, just remember, he's a teenager. I'm sure he had a wicked temper back then. Combine that with the some-what chivalrous code he seems to have and it works, at least, it does in my head.  
::kicks the massive block marked 'Writer's'::  
::hops on one foot from the agony of kicking the massive block marked 'Writer's'::  
*ow*  
  



	8. The Dream: Part Two

A/N: Sorry about the wait between chapters. Thanks to Shadowcat109, AdrianLily and LadyMegsie for beta reading, encouraging and generally busting my ass to make me finish this thing up.  
  
Deamon Lover The Dream: Part Two By Bitha Blu  
  
Rogue didn't notice anything but the sidewalk as Remy led her away from the hotel. Her feet shuffled along, following the path that Remy set for them. She was so lost in her dark thoughts that she barely even noticed when Remy turned her through a doorway and up some stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs Rogue finally lifted her head up. A colorfully decorated room greeted her eyes but all she saw was gray.  
  
"Cherie, is der anyt'ing Remy cou' get for you? Somet'ing to eat? Drink?" Remy looked at the blankness on Rogue's face and sighed. He reached out and stroked her hair. "A shoulda for you to cry on per'aps?" Rogue turned her head and looked up at Remy's consoling face with tears in her eyes. Her lips warped up into a sad little smile and Remy's heart dropped. His arms surrounded her and pulled her close against his chest. Remy felt Rogue tense up and frowned. He leaned back a little bit and stared into her grayish-green eyes, "Now cherie, don' ya go worrin' 'bout zapping Remy wit yo' powers. Dere be plenty of clothes between da two of us to keep anyt'ing from hap'nen." Remy grinned mischieviously and winked. "In fact, Remy t'ink dat dere be too much clothes between da two of us but he gonna let dat one go So ya jus' hug Remy as much as ya need to and don' go worr'ing 'bout not'ing." He reached up with one gloved hand and cupped her face. "Remy gonn' take care of ya, ma cherie. Vous n'alles pas devoir ne vous inquieter de rien pas plus.-"  
  
Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy and hugged him tightly. When she leaned back, Remy saw a huge grin appear and his face lit up with happiness as she started to giggle. "What'cho laughing at, cherie? Did Remy tickle ya da right way?"  
  
Rogue blushed. "Na, sugah. I'm jus' still having a hard time believing that yer real." She bit her lip and Remy grinned down at the girl in his arms. His mouth ached to press itself against hers and his head slowly lowered until his lips were almost touching. Rogue blinked as she realized how close they were but couldn't bring herself to pull away. She stared into his hypnotic eyes and used every ounce of willpower in her body not to reach out and lick the lips she had spent so much time drawing.  
  
But reason won out over desire and Rogue unhappily pushed herself away from the temptation. Wrapping her arms around herself, Rogue looked around the room as she sunk down onto a plush purple couch. She looked up at Remy as hopeless desolation crossed her face and asked, "Now what?"  
  
Remy plopped down on the couch next to her and shrugged. "Well, cherie," He said with a grin, "We can do wha'ever we want. If ma cherie is hungry den Remy is gonna take ya ta da best restaurants in Naw'lins. If ma cherie wants ta have some fun den Remy is gonna take ya ta da most in'taresting places." Remy leaned over, put his head on Rogue's shoulder and looked up at her with eyes that could make a puppy envious, "Or if ma cherie want da moon den Remy will steal it from da stars jus' ta make ya smile."  
  
There was no way that Rogue couldn't cheer up after a line like that. Pushing away any thoughts of the past few hours, Rogue pondered over what she wanted to do with her day away from the others- or more importantly, her day with Remy. After thinking about it for a second or two she glanced down and asked, "How about'ta personal tour of the town, sugah?"  
  
*************  
  
Eight hours later, Rogue and Remy stumbled back into the apartment, laughing like maniacs and carrying the souvenirs of the day. They each had half of a strip of pictures of themselves from one of those little photo booths. A tiny umbrella from the drink they'd shared while walking around was tucked behind her ear into a green silk scarf that Remy had acquired because as he'd put it, 'the scarf 'had jus' been beggin' ta wrap it'self aroun' cherie's beautiful hai'.' A tiny protection-from-the-law charm that Rogue had purchased from a voodoo shop hung from Remy's neck and although Remy had been disappointed that there hadn't been a protection- from-stupid-people charm for Rogue he'd actually bought a hematite and rose quartz bracelet for her.  
  
"Well, ma cherie, how was dat for a tour of da town?" Remy smirked down at Rogue's grinning face and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
Rogue tilted her head and bit her lip in a mock expression of contemplation. "Hmmmm... Ah dunno Remy. Ah had a great time but Ah don't think that we saw the enti'uh town." Rogue paused for a second, yawning. She looked sheepish and blushed, "Ah guess Ah saw enough though. Ah'm so tired Ah could drop."  
  
Remy wrapped his other arm around her and pulled Rogue even closer. "Well ma cherie, Remy has a nice big bed dat ya could drop down on ta."  
  
Blushing, Rogue's eyes hit the floor. "Remy, Ah... uh," she stuttered, "Ah don't think... uh..."  
  
"But seein' as Remy is a gentleman," he continued, "Remy'll be sleepin' on da couch wishin', for da first time in his life, dat he was a mattress." Rogue looked back up to see Remy's ever present smirk twitching at the corners as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"That has got ta be the corniest line Ah have eva heard," Rogue said as she burst into giggles. Remy laughed with her and, for the first time in a long time, Rogue felt content. Wrapped up in the arms of gorgeous and blissfully bizarre Cajun how could she feel any other way?  
  
***  
  
A short time later Rogue lay under a maroon canopy in Remy's antique bed wearing only a long t-shirt borrowed from the matching wooden bureau that stood between the doors that led to the living room and the bathroom. She thumbed the left sleeve of the soft material as she stared out the glass balcony doors. Jumbled thoughts stumbled around in her head. 'What am Ah goin' ta do in the mornin'?' 'Do Ah really want ta go back to the mansion?' Would Remy actually let me stay with him?' 'Do Ah want ta stay here?' 'How the hell does he afford this place?' 'Ah wonder what he looks like naked...' A tiny smile crept onto Rogue's lips after that last one. Choosing to stick with that thought Rogue leaned back and fell asleep grinning as visions of Remy, sans appearel, danced through her head.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: The lemon scene that is supposed to go here has be completely edited out due to FF.net's anti-NC17 stance. Sufficed to say Rogue and Remy share another dream. The lemon scene will be found at AdultFanFiction.net as soon as I get done with the stupid thing. My writer's block for the scene is the reason for the delayed posting. You'd think that I could get it right after a year but nooooo... But back to the story.  
  
*****  
  
Sunlight streamed through balcony doors, waking a very cheerful Rogue and filling the room with a brightness that Rogue had forgotten existed. She stretched her arms up and arched her back and thought 'Oh yeah. Ah could get used to this.'  
  
Grinning, Rogue rolled out of the bed and threw on her clothes. Out of habit she made sure the majority of her skin was covered though her mind was busy replaying the events of last night. Feeling as if she were floating on cloud 9 1/2- 'inches long and hard' the guttural recesses of her mind added- Rogue almost skipped to the door that led to the living room. Opening the door she saw the object of her affection sprawled out on his couch, still sleeping and sexy as hell. The blanket that he had fallen asleep under had found it's way to the floor sometime throughout the night and Rogue had an unobstructed view of a semi-clothed and snoring Remy. One of his legs was propped up on the back of the couch while the other has followed the blanket to the floor. The black boxers he was wearing were stretched precariously to the breaking point and Rogue took a moment to enjoy the view that left little to the imagination. Her eyes drifted up to his face eventually and her smiled widened as she looked at the content smirk on Remy's slumbering face. Knowing full well why Remy looked so content Rogue let her mind wander back to the dream that they had shared only a little bit ago. The kissing, the touches, the passion that they had shared... It was no wonder that he looked so happy. Quietly she tiptoed over to the couch and leaned down to give Remy a good morning kiss. Her hand wandered into his unruly hair and just when her lips were about to meet his she felt a jolt as her hand made contact with his scalp.  
  
The realization of what she had been about to do crashed into her mind and horror flooded through her. Wide eyed, Rogue backed away from the still sleeping mutant. "No," she whispered, "Oh gods, no." Quickly she grabbed her things and ran out of the apartment. 


	9. The Conclusion

Disclaimer: If I owned the Evolution crew than I'd fix Kurt's accent. And kill Jean. Alot. In horribly gory ways.  
  
Author's Note: So here it is y'all- the end of this fic. I've kept y'all waiting way too long and I'm sorry for that but here it finally is. Translations for German and French are provided in parenthesis this time because I don't want anyone to have to skip to the bottom and see how this ends. And thanks to Babelfish.altavista.com again for providing the French translation (though I doubt they know it).  
  
Deamon Lover The Conclusion By Bitha Blu  
  
It had been a week since everyone had returned from New Orleans but Rogue hadn't talked to anyone since she had rejoined them. She had shown up at the airport the morning of the flight and taken her window seat next to Kitty without a word. Her eyes had stayed glued to clouds outside for the entire flight and despite Kitty's best efforts, Rogue remained quiet. As far as anyone in the mansion knew, Rogue hadn't spoken a word to anyone in seven, long, silent days.  
  
Out on the balcony, Rogue stood, leaning against the railing, and watched as rolling clouds darkened the sky in the southwest. Storms flashed miles away and looked as though they would be threatening the mansion soon. Shrieks from the room behind her drew her attention away from the clouds momentarily but once she realized that it was Kitty screaming at Kurt again she dully resigned the gaze back at the sky.  
  
*Bamf*  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrow and glanced at the terrified blue boy who was panting as he looked around with wild eyes. Kurt smiled as he saw Rogue. "Gut (Good). She'll never look for me out here." When Rogue glared at him his grin faltered, "Umm... Vat I mean is... umm... crap."  
  
Sighing, Rogue turned away from him but Kurt tried again, "Hey Rogue, how's it going?" Rogue shrugged and it was Kurt's turn to sigh. "Come on Rogue. Talk! You haven't said anything to anyone since that whole mess in New Orleans. Vat the hell happened?"  
  
When Rogue shrugged again Kurt's temper finally flared up. "Gott! Ich hasse es (God! I hate this). Just tell me vat happened. Or vere you were all night. Or even vy you covered up your painting of him with that picture of melting clocks. Something. ANYTHING! Just talk."  
  
"Remy and Ah walked around for a couple of hours, he let me crash at his place, and then Ah met y'all at the plane the next morning." Rogue deadpanned.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kurt stared blankly her. He'd known her for awhile and though she was a bit of a mystery at times, right now she was more confusing than watching a mongoose and worm playing checkers with oranges and pogo-sticks. "Vat's the problem then?"  
  
Rogue opened her mouth for a moment and then quickly shut it. She could feel Kurt's eyes on her and a lie was on the tip of her tongue but she paused. Seconds drifted into a minute and just as Kurt was about say something Rogue spoke.  
  
"I almost kissed him."  
  
One of Kurt's furry blue eyebrows shot up, "Vat?!? But- you can't touch anyone so vy? I mean, Vat? Vy would you even... Huh?"  
  
In a monotonous voice Rogue let the truth fall from her lips, "Thanks to me accidentally touching Jean a couple of weeks ago, Remy and Ah were able ta share a dream. That's how we met and that's why Ah suggested we go to New Orleans. Ya know, so Ah could maybe see him or something. Ah dunno." Hanging her head, Rogue peered at Kurt through her bangs to see if he understood. Apparently she thought he did, so she continued, "Then we did meet. Though thanks to ya and Scott it wasn't exactly the way Ah would have liked it ta have gone." Rogue smirked and Kurt grinned sheepishly as he thought back to that day. Rogue's smirk wavered though and the blank face that she had worn all week returned. "After that, you know what happened, and when Remy and Ah took off, we did go walking around the city." A dreamy look briefly crossed Rogue's face, "He bought a bracelet and stole a scarf for me."  
  
"He stole a scarf for you?" Kurt asked increduously.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said defensively, "He stole a scarf. He steals a lot of stuff. He's one of the best thieves in New Orleans."  
  
"Did he steal anything else?"  
  
Rogue's eyes turned back to the storm clouds that were nearly over the mansion now. She could see the rain slamming down on Bayville and the wind was blowing hard enough that Kurt almost missed her say, "Yeah, my heart..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then we went back to his place and he let me sleep there. Jean's power kicked in while we were sleeping and we shared another dream but this time we did stuff... stuff we couldn't do in real life." The wind whipped Rogue's bangs back and Kurt saw Rogue's mask of apathy collapse. Raw emotion echoed in her voice as she spoke, "He touched me Kurt. It was a dream but it felt real." Her shoulders shuddered and whatever control kept Rogue's emotions in check had been destroyed. Rain started to dimple the surface of the mansion's pool and water dripped down Rogue's face as she continued, "Ah'm neva gonna feel like that eva again Kurt. No one is gonna be able ta touch me in real life and Ah kin't keep stealin' Jean's telepathy jus' ta be able to be with Remy. But when Ah woke up that morning Ah almost kissed him. Ah coulda hurt him or even killed him just cause Ah forgot for one second that Ah'm poison."  
  
The clouds broke and the storm unleashed it's full fury. As the torrential rain beat down upon the two of them Kurt hesitantly stepped over to the distraught girl. Rogue stiffened as Kurt first touched her but collapsed into his arms as he hugged her tightly. "So Ah left," she whispered, "Ah left cause Ah couldn't eva forget again."  
  
************* Epilogue *************  
  
Though the sun was shining outside, dreariness permeated the air in Remy's apartment. The normally cheerful mutant was slumped over on his couch, shuffling a deck of cards and trying to ignore what the brown haired guy next to him was saying.  
  
"Remy, man, you hafta get cho'self outta dis funk," the guy pleaded, raking his hand through his hair, "Come out an' party wit us tonight. Pierre, Dominic, Jeanette, Josephine, Belle and I are gonna trip on out to da shack fo a bit a fun. Bring some cards an' we can play some strip poka. What da ya say?"  
  
Shaking his head wearily, Remy sighed and said, "Remy don't t'ink so Henri. Per'aps some otha time, but tonigh' Remy jus wan'ta stay her'."  
  
Henri rolled his eyes and let his head fall back in exasperation, "It's been a week since dat chick left, bro. You stay in dis mood much longa and dat femme is gonna be fatal to ya. Jus come on out wit us an' fo'get about her fo a night. Ya know dat Belle wan's ta get on ya. I'm sure she coul' make ya feel betta."  
  
Remy's eyes blazed as he glared at Henri. "Va te faire foutre et Belle de baise! (Fuck you and fuck Belle!) Remy don't giva shit what Belle wan' or wha' she coul' do ta Remy or any otha guy dat she meets. An' he don't wan'ta fo'get about cherie. Elle est la cherie des rêves de Remy. (She's da cherie of Remy's dreams.) Ya got no idea-"  
  
Jumping off the couch in a fit aggravated annoyance, Henri whirled and yelled, "I got no idea?!? Remy, man- ya got no ideas left in ya head. Ya mopin' ova some chick dat ya knew fo one day. I don't care if she's da 'la plupart de belle cherie qui jamasis a marche la terre'(Da most beautiful cherie ta eva walk da earth.) or dat she an' her friend saved ya from da cops! She left an' ya probably won't eva see her again. Deal wit it and move on."  
  
"How?"  
  
The word fell leadenly from Remy's lips and Henri stared down at the crestfallen mutant. Anguish filled the red on black eyes and his perpetually shuffling hands stilled. Henri swallowed his temper as he realized that he was seeing the real Remy for the first time. There was no cheerful bantering or cocky grin. The facade had dropped and Henri couldn't stand to see his friend like this. Shrugging unhappily, he said, "I dunno. Get a hobby or somet'ing." He paused for a second before continuing, "Look Rems I don't know ta say. Why don't ya jus come out wit us tonight and try not to t'ink about her while tipping back on some liquid amnesia?"  
  
When Remy just shrugged and a bit of Henri's temper flared back up. With a final "Fine. Wha'eva." he whirled around and stalked out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
"Get a hobby," Remy muttered darkly. He glared at the door and sneered as he gripped the cards tightly, "What Remy suppos'd to do? Join da mutant basketball league? Find a t'ievin' freak knittin' circle?"  
  
A sudden heat drew Remy's attention away from his anger and towards his hands. The deck of cards had turned a vibrant red and Remy casually threw them out the window. As they exploded a sudden idea slammed into Remy's head. His eyes brightened for the first time in a week and he sprinted into the kitchen.  
  
He grabbed a small piece of flat metal off of his stove, knocking the spoon that had been resting on it to the floor. As he reached for his phone Remy flipped the metal card over and dialed the numbers engraved on the back. Reaching in his pocket he grabbed a new deck of cards and started shuffling them one-handed while the phone continued to ring. Finally someone picked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey. Dis is Remy. He been t'inking about yo offa. Ya still wan'ta talk?"  
  
On the other end of the phone Magneto smiled.  
  
************* fin (the end) *************  
  
Author's Final 'Deamon Lover' Note: So y'all- what do ya think? I hope it was worth the wait despite the fact I think I started this fic a few years ago (literally) and I kinda forgot about it for awhile. My bad. And sorry about all the shrugging, staring at the sky and loss of tempers. Writer's block is a bitch. Anyway- I hope y'all enjoyed it because this is my first and last Evo fic (all the other fics were written while I working on this) unless I get time to write my nine fic Toad arc. And considering the outline notes for the first Toad story are 18 pages long... I don't think I'm gonna ever finish it. I stopped watching the show anyway (Damn job doesn't give me the time. *grumble* fucking perkins *grumble*). However- if you like Inuyasha I've got a few fics I'm working on for that show and a Pitch Black movie fic that I'll eventually finish. But enough with the self indulgent plugs. Hasta y'all. 


End file.
